Dear Haruhi
by Professer-NoBoDy
Summary: In which Haruhi moves to America to attend Harvard law school, and the hosts' letters to her.


Dear Haruhi

12/7

Dear Haruhi,

DADDY MISSES YOU SO MUCH! I DEMAND THAT YOU COME HOME THIS INSTANT! WHAT IF SOME PERVERT TRIES TO COME ON TO YOU LIKE THOSE SHADY TWINS DO! DADDY DOESN'T LIKE IT! MY POOR, DEFENSELESS HARUHI ALL ALONE IN THAT DISGUSTING COUNTRY! DON'T YOU KNOW AMERICA'S OBESITY RATE?! WHAT IF SOMEONE TRIES TO EAT YOU?! …you promise you'll visit me and the hosts…right, Haruhi?...

Your adoring and somewhat lonely king,

Tamaki

Tamaki adorned the envelope with a plethora of puffy heart stickers before he dropped it in the frosted mailbox, tightening his knit scarf around his neck against the biting winter air. For a moment, Tamaki looked up at the gray, joyless sky and wondered if Haruhi was happy.

4/13

Dear Haruhi,

I do hope you're enjoying yourself at Harvard University. I've heard it's quite an exceptional school. You've always been a very bright girl, for a commoner, that is; I'm sure you're the top of all of your classes. I assume by now that you've realized that I'm speaking with your father even more now; I must keep tabs on you. After all, you do still owe the Host Club a considerable amount of money.

Sincerely,

Kyoya

Kyoya dropped the plain, white envelope off at the mailbox and waked home in the breezy, calm spring weather. A single cherry blossom floated past him, and a genuine smile touched at his lips for a moment. He was glad Haruhi was succeeding, though he did indeed miss the strange commoner quite a bit.

7/10

Dear Haruhi,

We all miss you so much, Haru-chan! Takashi and I just can't stop thinking about you! Usu-chan got a rip in his belly since you've been gone; but Renge sewed a cute heart patch over it! Takashi's been getting really good at fighting, too! He almost beat me a couple days ago! Well, Usu-chan and I have some cake to eat. Bye bye Haru-chan!

Love,

Honey

P.S. Takashi says hi too!

"Takashi! Can you give me a ride home please?" Honey asked lightly, smiling up at Mori. With a wordless nod, Mori lifted Honey up onto his shoulders after Honey had slipped the pink, bunny-shaped envelope into the mailbox. Honey shielded his eyes from the harsh summer sun, and asked Takashi curiously "Do you think America gets very hot during the summer, Takashi?" "Yeah, I'm sure it does," Mori replied, stepping under the shade of a tree for a moment. Honey stared up at the canopy of green leaves with sunlight breaking through in thick beams, and thought aloud "I hope Haru-chan remembers to wear her sunscreen."

10/31

Dear Haruhi,

School isn't any fun without our toy! You should come back; Kaoru cries EVERYDAY now that you're gone! _**Hey, Hikaru! Cut it out! Of course I miss you, Haruhi, but I'm not a BABY! **_Oh, calm down Kaoru. Anyway, we had another Halloween scare fest today! _**Yeah, it was great! You should've seen Hikaru; he was screaming like a little girl! **_ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH KAORU! Come back soon Haruhi! _**Yeah! Hurry home!**_

XOXO,

Hikaru and Kaoru

Together, Hikaru and Kaoru dropped the letter off in the mailbox. "I love the trees this time of year," Kaoru sighed, grinning lightly up at the vibrant reds and oranges as he and Hikaru walked home. "I wish Haruhi could see," Hikaru replied; the two twins linking arms as they continued their chilly walk home.

12/7

Dear Host Club,

You'll all be happy to know that I'm coming home soon. Harvard really isn't for me; all it is is a bunch of damn rich kids who think they're all lawyer material. I did some research, and it turns out there's a law school right next to Ouran High. You all should expect me home in about three months. I can't believe I'm saying this…but I can't wait to see you all again.

Forever a Host,

Haruhi

Haruhi stretched out lazily, setting her suitcases down outside the international terminal. "Man, that flight took way longer than expected," Haruhi yawned to herself; glancing at her watch, which read 3:30 AM. After collecting her luggage, Haruhi trudged through the nearly empty airport, her now almost shoulder-length hair tangled and knotted from the long flight. Haruhi arrived out in a nearly empty hallway near the airport exit; emphasize on nearly. At the far end of the hallway stood the Host Club, looking around for their seventh member. As soon as Haruhi saw her friends, her beloved hosts, she absolutely lost the willpower to be strong. With tears in her eyes, Haruhi dropped her luggage and ran towards the group of boys, yelling out excitedly "Hey guys!" The hosts whipped around as Haruhi ran towards them. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were the first to react; shouting out in joy and laughing as they all three ran at Haruhi. As soon as the four collided, a tear-filled group-hug ensued. Surprisingly, Kyoya, Mori, and Honey all soon joined the group-hug also. The whole club was reunited once again. Tamaki started sobbing softly, and cried out happily "We missed you so much, Haruhi!" and tightened his hold on the girl. The seven hosts all embraced, none of them planning on ever letting go.


End file.
